Talk:UNSC Prowler
Rename Since the ships are technically Prowler-class Corvettes, should the article be renamed as such? --'Specops306', Kora '' 06:50, 2 May 2008 (UTC) Active Camouflage Do they actually have active camouflage? I thought that would be the Covenants during the Great War? Or did they convert it to become theirs just as they did with the MJOLNIR armour? 08:33, 2 May 2008 (UTC) :No, Prowlers use photoreactive panels. Covenant systems use a completely different and far more effective system. --'''Specops306, ''Kora '' 04:11, 3 May 2008 (UTC) : :I have added to the Trivia section about Dusk using an active camouflage system, and also that they use it in one engagement, and not the next. I CAN back this up, yet I never learnt how to source or link things on wiki sites. If anyone cares to do it for me, Dusk using active camouflage is Ghosts of Onyx page 291, and them not using it (despite the fact it is clearly equipped) during the Covenant Schism is pages 287-289. Thebigyeash 16:57, November 20, 2010 (UTC) ::I think you're misinterpreting the use of the word "active camouflage" and the situation. In space, being literally invisible is useless, hence actual active camouflage like what the Covenant does is useless. However, one can become near-invisible (by means of avoiding sensor/radar detection, be it heat sensors, radiation sensors, etc) to avoid an encounter. In Dusk's case, they apparently have achieved active camouflage by redirecting all power to someplace else. Active Camouflage in that scenario would mean to avoid detection from the Covenant fleet by adjusting their texture buffer/ablative coating to their surrounding. As to why activate it at the last moment? Simply because they are getting to close to the Covenant fleet. - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 19:55, November 20, 2010 (UTC) :::That link is an interesting read. Consider it bookmarked. I find it interesting how 'texture buffer' is considered different to active camouflage. If active camouflage functioned as it is potentially implied (like the active camo AA - it's safe not to worry about TRUE realism, Halo's missing a lot of that), then the texture buffer, surely, is the processor that allows the active camo system to mimic textures and display them on the ship's surface. That is exactly as I took the quotes in the book, especially since 'texture buffer full' was said immediately after 'active camo' was engaged. If this is not the case, what is Halopedia's understanding of what the 'texture buffer' is? Thebigyeash 23:26, November 25, 2010 (UTC) ::::Again, my opinion might not be factual, but Halo series do attempt to be realistic as far as they possibly can. Thus why I pointed out it cannot be actual active camouflage like the Covenant. It could be, but not in my opinion. Texture Buffer in this scenario could be anything; a camouflage texture that fools radar and sensors but is limited by the amout of data it gathers from its surrounding (kinda like photo-reactive panels that helped the SPI to achieve invisibility), a data stored in a buffer resource used to recreate an object (this is programming, btw), or simply a texture to buff things up (if we take the words and define them seriously). Again, it could be anything.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 15:01, November 27, 2010 (UTC) UNSC Prowler in Halo Wars: Genesis? They might be a unsc prowler in Halo Wars: Genesis which is the UNSC Last Gleaming and it looks like a Stealth design so it might be one. :How do we know what a "stealth" design looks like? Its designed for stealth, so it wouldn't be designed to "look" like anything other than space. From all we can see, its just an angular wedge-shaped ship. Neither is that ship confirmed to even by the Last Gleaming. --Councillor Specops306 - Qur'a 'Morhek 09:52, 21 March 2009 (UTC) There is a prowler jumping out of slipspace on page 9, in fact on the same page Cole states two panels later "I don't trust a prowler commander-too slick." I'll upload it shortly. - Lord Hyren 02:45, January 13, 2010 (UTC) The "Prowler" in the Package actually a Stealth Cruiser? It's my belief that the UNSC ship in the Package is not a prowler but in fact a Stealth Cruiser. The reason being that in Cole Protocol Grey Team are able to pilot a Prowler, indicating that it is a relatively small ship that can be manned by a small crew. This is enforced by the fact that it is a stealth ship and thus would be used for recon mainly it would be impractical that a stealth recon ship would be the size of the ship in the Package, given that the Package ship has a hanger bay and decloacks before releasing the spartans one would assume that it has sufficient weaponary to combat potential threats, something that a Prowler lacks yet a Stealth Cruiser doesn't. :I'd say "Prowler" is a catch-all term for any spacecraft with stealth capabilities, whether originally designed for the role or converted from something else. The ships Grey Team piloted were simply converted freighters with rudimentary weapons grafted on and an outer layer of stealth systems for camouflage. The required a standard crew of ninety, and a skeleton crew of forty three. -- Administrator Specops306 - Qur'a 'Morhek 08:13, December 5, 2009 (UTC) :Grey Team were issued with Prowlers, but apparently 'they always managed to lose them'. Petya was a Freighter, but Mike believed that it was worth 'snagging' it in order to the extra cargo space - which he promptly filled with EMP bombs, and multiple Shiva-class warheads, described as 'enough' to engage a fleet of small Kig-Yar ships.Thebigyeash 17:02, November 20, 2010 (UTC) ::It's not a Prowler.SPARTAN-177 19:13, December 5, 2009 (UTC) :::The plot thickens...-- Administrator Specops306 - Qur'a 'Morhek 23:37, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Last Gleaming? Is the Last Gleaming a prowler too? it resembles the picture on this page and it fits the general description of a prowler.- FatalSnipe117 19:06, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Infobox Image No offense to the uploader, but that is the "@?!$"''iest resolution.外国人(7alk) 03:04, January 13, 2010 (UTC) :That's because the image is about 0.5" by 0.5" in actual size. No offense, but you do better in getting the ink dots visible at that level to become one continuous image. -- Lord Hyren 03:07, January 13, 2010 (UTC) ::It's that small? Ugh... can't you enhance the image by any chance? It is just dreadful to see such small and low-res image.外国人(7alk) 03:08, January 13, 2010 (UTC) :Unfortunately I'm not that skilled in image editing, but it's certainly better than no image at all. That is, unless there's a consensus about ''Last Gleaming being a prowler. -- Lord Hyren 03:11, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Crew of 3 ...which, I suppose, would mean that it only needs one or two pilots and one captain? Doesn't that apply to all ships, including modern ones? The only reason that most vessels, air, water or space (not much about land), have more crew than just the people who maneuver and operate is because with larger-scale vehicles larger-scale on-board maintenance would be required. Of course that would mean the the electronics, engines, weapon systems, et cetera would be left unwatched. Conclusion, most transport vessels can be operated by two or three people. [[User:PX173|'''''PX]]''1''7 10:13, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Most modern large aircraft amd all spacecraft can be operated by a crew of ZERO. Progress and Soyuz capsules and ATVs all dock automatically on autopilot. The Shuttle can land on autopilot as well but they let the pilot do it just in case. The same applies to most passenger jets; the autopliot can fly them to the destination and land but they have pilots just in case. 500 years of advancement should make this even easier. As far as what 3 people would DO on the ship I would expect them to be pilot/commander, sensors/communications and engineering/life support. Amaterasu1963 18:25, October 24, 2010 (UTC)